Returning from Hell Falling from Heaven
by Deadly Tears18
Summary: This is the second Part two Buffy's Supernatural Encounter. There will be a whole other chapter soon. It's Called 'Feels Like Heaven, Hurts Like Hell' It's another Duffy/Sawn fic.
1. Proluge

Returning from hell, Falling from heaven. BTVS XO. SUPERNATURAL.

BY: DEADLY TEARS 18. Set after Bargening pt. 1 of btvs. and No Rest For The Wicked of supernatural. (Buffy goes to heaven). (Dean goes to hell).

Proluge: The Roads So Far.

_Bargening pt. 2._

Willow was choking, blood stained her hands and face. Xander watched with horror, as did everyone else, excluding giles who was on a plane back to england by now. Willow had cut a deer's neck, she'd drained it's blood into a goblet. The scooby gang had decided to ressurect their best friend. The leader of their gang. The chosen one. Buffy Summers, she'd jumped into a vortex only three months ago. Dawn was bleeding, she had to die to save the world. Granted, buffy had saved the world A LOT. First, the master was going to make his own vampireville. Then spike and drusilla were going to ressurect a hell demon. But the demon's essence infected angel who became angelus after buffy had given him *A moment of true happiness*. Buffy had sacrificed a lot over the five years she lived. She had to kill angel and send him to hell to save the world. She had to cut graduation short, cause the mayor turned into a gigantic snake-demon and ate principle snyder. Then in college she had to stop the gentlemen from taking everyone's hearts. Near the end of college she'd teamed up with willow and xander. They combined their essences to kill Adam. Ms. Walsh's latest and grossest expirement made of demon and vampire parts. Not to mention, losing her mother and her boyfriend Riley Finn. Joyce Summers was a wonderful woman, nobody understood why such a sweet mother and friend could just collapse.. and die like that, riley had left because he *Didn't Feel* that buffy loved him anymore. Buffy had gone after riley but he had already gone... it had been too late... it didn't matter anymore. And lastly was the hell god. Glory, one mean, bitchy, whiney blond that threw a fit everytime she lost. Once everyone figured out that Ben was Glory.. like one in the same person. Or people, per se. Buffy had jumped off the platform to save her sister. Dawn was *The Key* glory used dawn to open up all hell dimensions. The only thing to do was to kill dawn.. but buffy figured out what the first slayer meant when she told buffy that "Death Is Your Gift". Buffy had then sacrificed herself to the ball of energy. She died, and the world was once again. Saved. By Buffy Anne Summers. The Slayer. Willow coughed up a rattle snake. Xander reached for her but tara blocked his movements. "No.. let her do this xander" she whispered. Willow's eyes turned black, her hair firey red. She dumped the rest of the deer's blood on the ground in front of buffy's tomb stone. Nothing happened. Everyone stared with anticipation. But, nothing had happened.. buffy was dead, and hell demons on bikes were getting close so xander grabbed willow's hand and they ran. Tara and anya split in the other direction.

_No Rest For The Wicked._

Sam sat crying. Bobby glared at Lillith. A powerful hell bitch. "Sick him boy" lillith said grinning. Dean layed on the table trying to move, but lillith's power over him was too strong. The hell hound (Lillith's Pet) attacked him. The hound dug it's claws deep into his chest and stomach clawing him to shreds. Dean and Sam were the best brothers there could be. Dean had to grow up fast cause his mother was burned alive by an evil demon when he was six years old. He swore to take care of his brother sam. And so, The Winchester brothers fought evil side by side. After their first hunt sam went home to his fiancee Jessica. She was burned alive by the same demon that had murdered his mother Mary Winchester when he was just a year old. Both boys fought and hunted together. Different cities, towns.. even states. They killed demons left and right. When they had finally found their father again, John Winchester. They were extatic but soon were torn away from john when a woman named Meg threatened to kill him if they didn't give her.. The Colt, A powerful gun that could kill ANYTHING. They'd planned to use the gun on the demon that killed their mother and jessica. The very demon their father had dissapeard looking for. After killing meg and shooting an innocent that was possessed by a demon by shooting it with the colt. They only had three bullets left. They un-demonized Meg and tried to save her. But she died moments after cause the girl had fallen from a twenty story building. All of her bones were either broken from the inside or fractured badly. The only thing keeping her alive was the demon. Once sam performed an exorsism and the demon went back to hell. Meg died in dean's arms. The winchesters found their father and they left oregon. On the way home the Impalla (Dean's Pride And Joy Chevey) was smashed into by a semi truck being driven by Hank, who was possessed by a demon. John had to sacrifice himself for dean to live, dean was badly hurt and in a coma. Once he woke.. john handed the colt to the demon, then died. Sam found his father on the floor and screamed for help. John Winchester died at 10:30 am. Sam and Dean risked everything, their lovers, sanity.. even their lives. Dean had to make a deal with Mareth, a demon who was eager to take his soul, she gave him ONE year. In that year they found out that, Sam was half demon, dean was going to hell and john had sold his soul to save dean from the reaper woman that was taking him to heaven. Once dean's contract was up, Lillith went looking for him. Now he was a hell hounds chew toy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Awakened.

_Dean Winchester(Hell)._

Dean Winchester was taking a chance. He could hear chains rattle, sounds of screaming souls filled the musty, hot air. Dean opened his eyes and the images he saw made him cringe. It was dark, the sounds of screaming grew louder. His eyes darted from side to side. The chains he heard rattling, were chains that held him up in mid air. The chains ended in hooks that were embedded deep in his skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a jagged gasp came out. The hot air was effecting his speech, his voice was lost with the many souls screaming and crying from below. Dean's memory was a bit fuzzy as well.

The last thing he remembered was lillith, she was smiling, then her pet dog was tearing

him up from the outside in. His breathing came out in gasps, he remembered his brother, sam.. he'd been crying. Lillith had him and his girlfriend Ruby trapped as well. Dean's eyes widened and.. as if a miracle had happened, his voice burned in his throat. "Sammy" he uttered then coughed. "Sammy!" he screamed his brothers name, it echoed through the whole room.. if hell was a room. Dean pulled on his arms, but winced as the hooks tore at his flesh. He didn't know what to do, how was he ever supposed to get home?, how was he going to see his brother?. He tried one last time to pull his limbs. The hooks tore more skin. Blood soaked his wrists and ankles, he screamed at the seering pain that trembled through him. This was definately hell, and he was going to be stuck here a very long time. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, not unless a miracle was to happen. Dean Winchester.. was fucked.

_Buffy Bot._

The buffy bot ran through the park. She turned looking for the demons "I'm not the slayer, I am a bot that looks like the slayer!.. willow and guyles made me.. well warren did and I was made for spike, but that evil hell woman glory broke me.. willow fixed me!" she yelled still running. The demons reved the engines on their bikes. "Look boys, a pretty toy" one growled. The buffy bot looked around but.. she was cornered, nowhere to go. She was going to be scrap metal. The demons were going to make a toaster out of her.

_Buffy Summers(Fallen Angel)._

She didn't know why, but.. she was breathing. The air tasted stale and rotten. Buffy Summers opened her eyes for the first time in four months. She tried to speak, nothing came out but a silent gasp. The room she was in was dark.. it smelled like a slaughter house. Buffy looked around, the air was slowly dissolving. Soon there would be no air.. buffy had to get out of that room. She thrust a hand up and hit something, it sounded like.. wood.. hollow wood. Her hazel eyes widened, a coffin!. Horror struck, she kicked and punched as much as she could. Then she cocked her head and squinted. She could see a small tear in the cloth above her, she slipped her fingers into the hole. Her hand gripped the cloth in a fist and she tore at it. Dirt, maggots and worms fell on her as she tore through the second layer of cloth. She finally hit the wood, but how could she get out?. She punched a hole in the thin layer of wood, it gave easily with four months of rotting soil and moisture. She slowly dug herself out of her own grave. Her knuckles and fingers bloodied from the impact of wood and steel on her skin. But she didn't care, she was determined to get out of that death trap. Once she broke the coffin door, buffy pulled herself up using all of her strength and agility. She took a deep breath of fresh air. The moonlight shined down on her, blood glistened on her hands and face. She was alive, but why? she wondered. Why did they kick her out?, she'd been so happy where she was. The angles loved her, she'd been with her mother.. and other relatives. Why did they throw her out?. Why did she fall from heaven?.Because one thing was for sure, this was.. hell. The angels threw her out and sent her to hell. She pouted.

_The Buffy Bot._

The demon bikers had the bot chained up. Four different cycles had chains around her legs and arms. She looked around terrified. Then, through the rising smoke and saw dust her eyes widened. "Buffy" she mouthed, she saw the real buffy just before she was torn to pieces. Buffy jumped back as the bot blew to pieces. She stared wide eyed. The demons looked at her "look boys, another one" the leader said with a wicked smile. Buffy shook her head fast. She was terrified, she ran through the streets to an ally and hid behind a trash can crying. The angels must've hated her, they sent her back to die again. She sobbed and shook scared.

_Dean Winchester._

He didn't know what happened, but he breathed in stale, hot air. Was he still in hell?. Dean opened his eyes, the place he was in now wasn't as hot. He didn't hear screaming and the pain from the hooks was gone. He moved freely, his hands hit wood. He sighed relieved to know he was out of hell. But how could he get out of this coffin?. He then remembered that there was a latch under the lid somewhere. Dean's hands slid over the cotton and wood mindlessly searching for the latch that would set him free. His fingers touched the lever, he gripped and turned it to the left. The coffin lid popped open a crack, dirt and soil poured in. He pushed it up as hard as he could, it budged twice but didn't open. The dirt was impacted over the lid. The lid was too heavy, he kept pushing with all of his strength. The lid popped open, dirt buried him from the chest down. Dean sat up and pulled himself out of the coffin. The sun shined down on him, he looked around, trees surrounded his grave. There was no escape, no path to take. He was trapped. On the bright side, he was out of hell. it could've been worse. Lillith's hell hound could be tearing at his flesh again. He smiled knowing that he was alive. He was back where he blonged, now all that was left to do was to find sam.

_Buffy Summers._

Willow ran over to the ally. "Xander!" she yelled looking around. Her eyes stopped on buffy. She stared at her "b..buffy?" she asked surprised. Buffy was in feetle position against the wall behind the trash can, her blond hair was dirty, knuckles bloody from her escape, her eyes were wide with fear and she looked pretty beat up. "Buffy?" she asked again walking closer. Buffy slowly stood up, she stumbled staring at her friend, only she didn't recognize willow. She ran passed willow down the street terrified. "BUFFY!" willow watched her best friend dissapear around the corner. Buffy kept running, she didn't even look back. WHAM! she ran straight into.. Dawn, she was surprised to see her sister but didn't believe it was really her. "Oh, buffy bot.." she uttered dissapointed "where is.." her voice trailed off when she looked at buffy's hands. Blood glistened under the street light. "Buffy?" she asked looking into her sisters eyes. Buffy ran away as fast as the heels she was wearing could take her. Dawn ran after her "buffy! pleease! stop!" she begged chasing her sister. Buffy ran up the stairs to the high platform she'd jumped off from four months ago. She walked carefully along the iron floor, the bridge shook but it settled again. Buffy walked over to the edge and stared down. She suddenly remembered all of it, the whole scene played in her head. *Flash Back To: The Gift, Buffy's Death* The sun started rising, buffy looks at it, uncommonly serene. Another rumble, the apocalyptic noise coming back up, and she turns back to her sister. Dawn knows without knowing. She grabs buffy's arm "Buffy... no ..." she utters shaking her head. *Back To Normal* Buffy closes her eyes and says, "Dawnie... I have to - "Buffy!.. No!" dawn is running to her. The bridge shakes uneasily. "Buffy please get away from there!". "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you.

I'll always love you. But this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now - you have to take care of eachother. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me" buffy utters under her breath. Dawn grabs her arm "buffy". Buffy turns to her little sister "I have to dawnie" she whispers. Dawn grips her sisters dress sleeve and doesn't let go "no" she whispers pulling buffy away from the edge "not again.. no". Buffy looks at the sun rising and takes a step toward the edge."Buffy?.. Is it you? I mean, really? (no response) What are you?.., No! Don't! Don't jump, Buffy! Don't move! Just ... walk to me. Please?". Buffy looks down at the floor below. The bridge shakes. "Or move, but towards me. Because the tower was built by crazy people and I don't think it's holding up very well.." dawn stuttered. Dawn starts to cry, she's losing it "Damn it buffy.. Talk to me! Say something! I don't, I don't know what you're doing here" she cries.

No! I- I don't care what or why. I just need to know that you're-" she's cut off by buffy who utters in a small child like voice, "Is this hell?". Dawn stops moving "what?". Buffy turns to face her, Her expression almost childlike in its desire to understand what's happening to her. "Is this hell?" she asks again. Dawn shakes her head "n..no!". Buffy stares down into the empty abyss below. "It was so clear here., On this spot. I remember how... shiny and clear everything was. But now, now it's ...". The bridge shakes violently. "Buffy.. please.. Listen to me. You told me I had to be strong. And I've tried" she cries. It's been so hard without you, but I try to be brave. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better. I will. If you're with me. Stay with me. Please. I need you to live. Live. For me..". Buffy's eyes go wide, clarity comes to her "dawn..". The steel grinder falls and hurtles toward dawn. "Dawn!" buffy screams grabbing her sister. The sisters ran down the steps off the bridge just before it collapsed. Dawn hugged her sister tight. "See buffy.. you're alive.." she smiled. Buffy stared out at the streets, her eyes filled with emotion and horror. "Alive?.." she asked barely above a whisper. Dawn smiled and held buffy tight. "Your home buffy, your home". Buffy smiles. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Home.

_Dean Winchester._

Dean stumbled up to a convienence store, he wrenched the door open. "Hello?" his voice was hoarse. "Anyone here?" he asked coughing up dirt. He grabbed a plastic bag and started shoving bottles of water in it. He chugged down half a bottle and grabbed a bag of cheetoes. Tearing the bag open he ate a handful, then he shoved other food products into the bag before running out of the store.

Dean went to a pay phone and dialed Bobby Singers number. "Hello?", hearing bobby's voice made dean smile "hey, bobby it's me". "Who is this?" the voice asked on the other line.

"Bobby, it's me, dean" dean uttered. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?, dean winchester is dead.. have a nice day" bobby said angerly, the phone clicked.

Dean listened to the dial tone. He dialed Sam Winchester. The phone rang three times, then it went to voice mail. "Hey you've reached sam, call you back later.. bye". "Sam, sammy.. it's dean.." his sentence was cut off by the dial tone. "If you'd like to make a call, please insert twenty five cents" the machine said. Dean slammed the phone back on the reciever pissed off. "Piece of shit!" he uttered upset. He had to find his brother, he just had to. He stalked over to a truck and hot wired it. Dean drove out of the gravel parking lot.

_Buffy Summers._

Buffy stands in front of her house, looking up at it, her expression blank. Dawn stands nearby. She's not looking at the house. She's looking nervously at Buffy. "Home.. see?" she asks softly. Dawn grabs buffy's hand and leads her into the house. "You're back home.

"We're all okay now". Buffy is standing in the entryway of the house, very still, very quiet. Dawn enters after her and closes the door behind them. She looks at Buffy apprehensively. "Come on, it's your house too buffy.. please.." dawn pulls buffy into the house and shuts the door. Buffy steps into the living room. "It's.. different.." she utters. "A little.

Willow and Tara live here now, and we... we didn't do much... I mean, yeah it's.. it's still your home though" dawn replies walking close behind. They walk into the kitchen, buffy stares at a photogragh of her mother Joyce. "We moved the chairs... took out some of the little tables" dawn stated. Buffy has turned and headed into the dining room. Dawn trails after her.

The dining room has changed. One end of the table is set up with computers and software. "This is the same. Except the computer stuff, that's Willow's, obviously. We eat at the other end..., obviously.." dawn utters as buffy walks off.

Buffy ascends the stairs. Dawn is about to go after her when she's interrupted by spike. "Dawn!" he yelled walking into the house. He walks further in "dawn?.. nibblet you here?". Dawn walks toward him. "Thank God. You scared me half to death... or more to death.

I could kill you!" he yelled walking to her. Dawn smiled and walked to the last step "spike..". "I mean it. Could rip your head off one handed and drink you like a bottle of whiskey" he uttered leaning on the door frame. "Look" dawn said pulling buffy to her side. "Yeah, so bloody what i've seen the bot before.. didn't think she'd patch up so easily after.." his voice trailed off as he stared at buffy's hands. "She's kind of, she's been through a lot, with all the ... death.

But I think she's okay" dawn stuttered, she looked at spike now and asked, "spike, are.. are you okay?". Spike is stunned staring at the slayer before him "me... i'm.. what did you do?" he asked with emotion in his voice. "Me?.. nothing.. I.. I found her like this" dawn replied. Spike walked closer and grabbed one of buffy's hands "she's bleeding nibblet". "Yeah, I was going to fix that.. didn't know how they got that way.." she was cut off by spike who uttered, "I do, clawed her way out of a bloody coffin is how.. ain't that right pet?" he asked. Buffy nodded.

_Dean Winchester._

Dean bangs on bobby's apartment door. He smiles cautiously as bobby answers. Bobby looks at him suspiciously. "Surprise.." dean said smiling. "I, I don't.." bobby is cut off by dean who says "yeah, me neither.. but here I am".

Bobby glares and pulls a silver knife from his back pocket "my ass.." he utters. Dean throws his hands out "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me". Bobby lowers the knife and looks at dean cautiously.

Bobby tries to slash dean with the knife, dean quickly dis arms him. "I'm not a shapeshifter bobby!". "Then you're a revenant!" bobby accused glaring. Dean picked up the silver knife " Alright. If I was either, could I do this with a silver knife?" he asked pulling his shirt sleeve up.

He grimaced slicing his arm above the elbow. A line of blood appears. "See?" he asked tossing the knife. "Dean?" bobby asked staring at him stunned. "That's what I've been trying to tell you". Bobby pulls dean into a tight hug and smiles almost crying.

"It's... It's good to see you, boy". "yeah, it's good to be alive.." dean uttered hugging back. "But... how did you bust out?" bobby asked still stunned. "I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." dean's words are cut off by bobby who splashes holy water in his face.

Dean stares, then spits the water out "I'm not a demon either..". "Sorry. Can't be too careful" bobby replied. "But... that don't make a lick of sense" bobby uttered taking a seat as dean whiped his face with a towel. "Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir" dean replied.

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit.." he was cut off by dean who said, "I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject".

"What do you remember?" bobby asked cocking his head. "Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..." his voice silenced. "Oh, sam's alive as far as I know". "Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" dean asked confused.

_Buffy Summers._

Spike bandaged up buffy's bloody hands, he smiled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "You know, you look pretty good for a dead girl love" he said. Buffy blushed and smiled "thanks.." she uttered. Dawn watched from afar.

"He really loves her" she whispered watching spike. "Spike, I'm scared.." buffy said barely above a whisper as she looked down at her newly bandaged hands. Spike lifted her chin "what's to be scared of pet?" he asked.

"This, everything..it's all so..scary and clear, when I stood on that platform I could see everything.. feel everything, then I jumped". Spike looked down, he grabbed her small femenine hands in his big masculine ones and pursed his lips. "It's been four months.. you've been six feet under.." he uttered. Buffy looked at him, she couldn't see his face but was aware of the tears hitting her legs.

"Spike.. I.." she was interrupted by willow who said, "Buffy! buffy you're alive!" she pushed spike out of the way and hugged her friend tightly. Buffy looked at spike apologetlically, he stood up and fixed his jacket "well, I guess I'm not good nuff to be told about her return?" he asked glaring at willow.

"Move over evil dead, buffy is off limits" xander said walking to willow. "You didn't tell me!" spike almost yelled gripping xander's shirt sleeve. "I worked by your bloody side for a sodding four months and you didn't tell me?". Xander pushed spike off "sorry, but your not family spike.. your barely a friend.." xander replied bitterly.

Anya walked in and smiled at buffy "hi buffy" she said waving. Buffy smiled a bit, spike back out of the house "I'll go.. I'm not needed here". Buffy stood up and walked to him "spike...", he turned and looked at her "yea?" he asked. She smiled "thank you..." she pressed her lips to his pale, cold cheek. Spike smiled "no need pet, I just wanted to help". "And you did.." she replied letting go of his hand. Spike smiled then left, buffy watched as he walked down the street. "Bye spike.." she uttered waving.

_Dean Winchester._

Dean walked up to an apartment door and knocked. A groggy sam answered, "what do you..." his voice trailed off, he was staring at dean. "Dean?..". Dean nodded "nice to see you brother.." he whispered opening his arms for a hug. Sam pulled a silver knife out and tried to stab his brother "you liar! my brother is dead!" he almost yelled. "Sam!.., sam! Sam no! It's really dean, I've been through this" bobby uttered. Sam stopped and stared at dean.

Dean smiled and shrugged "hey sammy". "Dean.." sam hugged his brother "god, it's good to see you man". Dean smiled and his eyes trailed over a picture of buffy and dawn. "Buffy.." he uttered pulling away, he looked at bobby "how's buffy doing?".

Dean remembered leaving her in sunnydale. "Buffy, umm dean.. she's.. last time I talked to dawn.. she told me that buffy was.." sam began looking into dean's eyes "dead, she died man". Dean's arms dropped to his sides, he got a far away distant look in his eyes "dead?" he asked softly as if not believing it.

Sam nodded slowly "sorry man.. glory killed her". Bobby looked at him "I helped giles bury her myself..". Dean looked at sam "still got the impala?" he asked hoping sam didn't sell his car. Sam nodded "yeah, why?". "We're going for a drive.." he said grabbing the keys from his brother "we're going to sunnydale". Sam's eyes widened "you can't be serious!" he uttered. Dean nodded "yeah, I'm serious sammy". 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Lies And Angels .

Dean smiled, it felt good to be back behind the wheel of his 1867 Chevrolette Impala. Sam looked over at his brother and asked, "so, how did you escape?". "I don't know.. one minute I was in hell.. then I woke up in a coffin" he replied turning up the radio.

Metallica's 'Holier Than Thou' blared through the speakers. "Same old dean.." sam said smiling and shaking his head. The impala passed the cheery sign that said: 'Welcome To Sunnydale', sam pulled his cellphone out and dialed dawn's number. The phone went directly to voicemail "hey, dawnie it's sam.. we're in sunnydale.. call me back".

Dean pulled up to 1630 Revello drive. The brothers got out of the Impala and approached the red door. "Here goes nothing.." dean uttered before knocking. Dawn ran to the stairs "It's open!" she yelled then ran back to buffy's room.

Dean stepped in first, sam followed behind. "Hello?, anyone home?". Dawn stopped dead in her tracks, "no.." she uttered "It can't be..". She walked down the stairs and her eyes went wide "sam?" she exclaimed, dawn ran into his arms and hugged him "sammy!". "Hi dawnie.." sam uttered kissing her forehead.

Dean smiled a bit "heard about buffy.." he uttered. Dawn's eyes went to dean "didn't you go to hell?" she asked confused. Dean nodded "nice to see you squirt" he gave her a friendly hug. Buffy walked down the stairs "dawn I.." her voice silenced when she saw dean. "Dean?" she asked walking to him. Dean's heart stopped for a minute "buffy..." he uttered walking to her, he took her in his arms, sure enough.. she was alive, she was there with him.

Dean kissed her full on the mouth and held her close. Buffy threw her arms around his neck and smiled. Sam looked into dawn's eyes "I guess we missed a lot huh?" he asked. "You have no idea.." she replied. Sam laughed a bit then kissed dawn gently on the lips. Dean pulled away from buffy and cupped her cheeks in his hands, he gazed into her hazel eyes smiling. "You look pretty damn sexy for a dead woman princess" he uttered before kissing her forehead.

Buffy smiled and hugged dean "and you look pretty damn good for a man that went to hell" she whispered. Dawn pulled sam into the living room and kissed his cheek "It's almost christmas sammy, you and your brother came here at a perfect time.. besides, spike Is getting the hots for buffy..".

Sam smirked "really?, dean won't like that one bit, buffy Is his angel". They both laughed and turned toward dean and buffy who were in eachothers embrace. Sam smiled and held dawn close "looks like everythings back in place".

Dawn smiled and kissed shirt where his shoulder is "yep, looks like..". Later, dean sat on the couch alone, everyone else stood in the kitchen with buffy. He watched her smile and laugh, he smiled a bit then grit his teeth shutting his eyes tight to pain. Dean grimaced holding the sides of his head. A loud screeching noise made him cringe. Suddenly a sillouette appeard, it slowly took form of a man.

"What the fuck?" dean whispered staring, the man walked to him "hello dean..". Dean looked confused and stood up then said, "who the fuck are you!". The man stood tall, his hair was pitch black and spikey "I'm sorry, I am Castiel.." he replied. "Castiel?.. as In?.. the angel castiel?" dean laughed. "Yes" castiel replied. "Well I'll be an asshole! no fucking way!" dean almost yelled. Castiel dissapeard, buffy stood in front of dean now "you okay?".

He nodded slowly "y..yeah fine..". Buffy looked a bit nervous but smiled "ummm.. so how long are you and sam staying this time?" she kept her eyes on his. Dean looked into her eyes and sighed, a long sigh that made buffy scared. "Buffy.. you know that we have to work and.." he was cut off by buffy who said, "work?.. you just lost john.. you just lost your father dean!.. you just came back to see me!" she was crying now. Each tear that slid down her pale cheeks was like a sharp knife to his heart.

"Buffy please.. understand that.." she put her hand up to stop him. "No dean, you understand.. I just recently got back.. from.." she let out a slow shuddering breath and closed her eyes tight "heaven.." she finished, tears slid down her cheeks reddening them. "And I just got back from..." his voice silenced, he stared at her, wide eyes "heaven?".

"As much as i'd like to say no.. yes.. dean I was in heaven when willow pulled me out.. I died and went to heaven". He watched her shudder, her eyes closed, tears escaped. Dean wanted to hold her just then, hold her and never let go.. but as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew he shouldn't get attatched.

"Sammy and I will be here for a week.." he uttered looking down. Buffy's eyes opened, she sniffed "so.. seven days?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying. He shook his head. "Five, monday through friday" he looked up at her, she was a perfect masterpiece of pain and sadness.

He suddenly hated himself and wanted to grab the shot gun from his impala, shoot his head off and go back to hell for her. Dean ran a nervous hand through his sandy blond hair and sighed, he then reached for her. Buffy backed away from him "no.. don't.. don't touch me..". He knew his words wouldn't help but he had to try. She bit her lip.

"Buffy.. listen to me, i'm sorry.." he reached for her again. She tightly shut her eyes. He slid his fingers through her strawberry blond hair "princess..". She shook her head and gripped his hand. "N.. No dean.. please.." she pleaded pushing his hand away from her.

"Just go..". He stood there, dumfounded.. a year ago he'd made love to her, he'd held her.. and now, she didn't want to be touched, she hated him?. Dean shoved his hands in her hair "no!.. no buffy I won't" on an oath he crushed his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Buffy shuddered, the force.. the need.. he wanted her. She responded tearing at his shirt. After his shirt was torn down the middle she pushed him against the wall. The need was strong, the desire had been growing.

Dean tore at her shirt, buttons broke off and fell to the floor with little noise. His right hand slid up the back of her neck and fisted in her hair, his left was busy pulling at her leather skull belt. Her fingertips nipped at his chest, her tongue pressed against his.

"Buffy.." he uttered throwing her down on the bed, he pulled at her leather pants. "Ugh.. how can you wear these?" he asked having trouble, the leather hugged her thighs.

Buffy laughed a bit and helped him, she hooked her thumbs in the waist band and pushed them down. Dean slowly unzipped her high heeled boots, tossed them on the floor one at a time looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. His blue eyes looked like crystals in the dim light, she noted looking at them.

His face was shadowed by the dark, eyes gleaming, his hair looked brown in the moon light. Buffy shuddered as his fingertips brushed up her stomach, cupped her small breasts in his hands, they fit his palms perfectly. "Buffy.. I want this to last.. all night.." he whispered before kissing her. She kissed him with passion and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hell's Bells. Heaven's Harp.

This, was wonderful, he thought. Absolutely wonderful. He glided above her, his hands gripping hers, fingers intertwind. Buffy was an angel, his angel. Her lovely gold hair was spread across the pillow, her eyes were gold, skin glowing with sweat.

Dean shuddered as he moved above her, his hair was tousled, eyes were a clouded ice blue. Each time buffy shuddered, he smiled. Each shudder was a gift, each sigh was a blessing. She was a blessing, a blessing from heaven.

He pressed against her, his hot chest with hers. The warmth was engulfing them. He kissed her, nipped her lips with his, slid his fingers over her skin.

They'd been at it for hours, five to be exact. He'd needed her.. truely and desperately needed her, he thought. Buffy parted her lips on a moan, she clung to him as she shuddered uncontrollably. Her hair stuck to her sweaty neck and shoulders, her eyes clouded. He tilted her head back to look into her eyes. His lips curved into a smile. "You're beautiful.." he whispered, his breath thickened, eyes darkened.

The air was thick, buffy's breath was coming out in quick gasps, she held onto him and kissed him deeply. His tongue slipped through hers, massaged hers. She couldn't take it anymore, it was driving her insane. Each nip, touch, brush, kiss, nibble.

and bite had her on edge. Dean bit down on her shoulder feeling her heart race against his. He held her as she shuddered against him. He looked into her eyes, the sun peeked through the curtains. "You are amazing buffy" he never took his eyes off hers. She looked into his blue eyes, now illuminated by the sun light.

"You are amazing dean.." she whispered breathless. He smiled and kissed her. Buffy pushed him away a bit and said, "dean..". He looked at her confused "yes?". For the longest time she bit her lip and gazed into his eyes. "Buffy, what is it?" he asked. She licked her lips "I love you". Dean smiled and held her shoulders "I love you too buffy, with all my heart". "Good, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page" she uttered before kissing him deeply. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Truth Hurts.

Dawn sat on the couch and folded her arms "your leaving again?" she asked, tears gleamed in her eyes. Sam loaded his shot gun with rock salt bullets and silver. "Dawnie.." he sighed, looked up at her "dean and I are hunters.. we can't just quit our job".

"Oh, but you can leave? sam last time you two left.. buffy died! and your brother went to hell!". "I'm aware of that" sam cleaned the barrel, he looked through the scope to test his vision. Dawn threw a pillow at him making his finger slip, the gun went off.

"Damn it dawn!" his voice was clipped "what the hell do you want from me?". She stood up "I want.. your love that's all.. but I guess you have better plans!" she grabbed his red and white plaid shirt that he'd left a year ago and crumpled it up in her hands.

"You wanna go?.. fine, go but you better take everything you love with you!" she cried out, tears slid down her cheeks, she threw the shirt at him then stormed off to her room. "Dawnie.." he sighed and picked up his shirt, he looked up at the staircase.

Dawn layed on her bed and cried. Sam walked to her door, without knocking he walked in. "Go away.." she uttered wiping away tears. "No.. we're gonna talk, wether you like it or not!" his eyes had gone dark, he pushed the door shut and locked it.

"We gotta talk dawnie..". "No we don't.. we don't have to do anything!" she snapped back. "Dawnie.. please, don't do this.." he whispered sitting on the edge of her bed. "No, you don't do this sam!" she turned toward him now, her bluish green eyes like sharp daggers piercing through him. "Sam, just go.. fucking leave!" she pushed him off the bed.

He stood up and tears stinged in his eyes, "oh, and sam" she said looking at him, tears burned her cheeks. Sam looked at her "what?". Dawn sat up "don't be surprised if when you come back.. i'm married.." she folded her arms, glaring and gritting her teeth.

"Dawnie don't talk like that" he said cautiously. "Oh, and dean better not be surprised that buffy is with spike.. afterall, spike wants her". Sam walked over to her "dawn you know that isn't true".

She stood up gritting her teeth "what do you expect?.. you and dean just come and go as you fucking please sam!". He folded his arms and looked down "dawnie please...". Dawn stood up and pushed him away "fuck you!" she yelled then stormed out of her room.

Sam grabbed her arm before she reached the door "dawnie..". "Fuck you sam!" she repeated trying to pull away. "Shut up!" he yelled before crushing his mouth to hers, he pushed her against the wall and pinned her there.

Dawn pushed him off "don't.." she whispered. He moved her brown hair from her face and leaned in close. "Don't..." she repeated, she pushed him off and ran out the door. Sam stared at dawn, he looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry dawnie" he whispered before climbing out the window to find dean. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It's Only A Matter Of Time.

Sam stood by the door, he held two duffle bags. "Come on dean!". Buffy grabbed dawn's hand "you okay dawnie?", dawn shrugged and looked down. Dean walked out to sam "here ya go man" tosses the keys to his brother.

Sam caught them, confusion crossed his face. "What's this for?", dean grabs his duffle from sam. "Sorry sammy, i'm not going back" he grabbed buffy's hand "i'm in love". Sam gripped the keys, his eyes flicked to dawn. "So am I". He slammed the door and tossed the keys to dean. "I'm done with hunting dean" he grabs dawn's hands and kisses her forehead.

"So am I sammy" dean drops the keys in his pocket "I love buffy, and I'm never leaving her again". Buffy smiled and kissed dean full on the mouth. Dawn threw her arms around sam's neck "now everyhting's back in place" she whispered before kissing him. Sam held onto her and kissed her, holding her tight he said, "you're my key dawnie".

Dawn smiled "and your my demon sam". Dean held buffy and whispered "my slayer...". Buffy slid her fingertips up his back making him shudder "my hunter".The two couples stood outside in eachother's embrace.

THE END. 


End file.
